Can't Let You Go
by JusttxJaycie
Summary: After singing 'My Life Would Suck Without You' Santana realizes she really needs to talk to Puck. She's made a huge mistake. Puck/Santana


AN: What? It's not Mattana? Am I sick? Is the world ending? No, this idea just hit me as I was driving home, Glee soundtrack blaring. I heard My Life Would Suck Without You, and I just couldn't get rid of the idea. So, I wrote it. It's rather short, but I really like it. It's kind of a warm up for me, because I have this huge story in the works that features a Puck/Santana/Matt triangle, so be on the lookout for that. Until then, please read and review this! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did. The song that is briefly mentioned and quoted is 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson. But you already knew that. ;)

This is unbeated as of the first posting. I'm planning on having Eternal look at it tomorrow, but I just really wanted to get it up tonight. Sorry for any mistake you find.

* * *

"You coming, San?" Santana looked Brittany, and then looked over toward Puck. She knew that Puck was going to wait to make sure Quinn was okay, just like he did every day.

"No, you go on ahead. There's something I need to take care of." Brittany shrugged, and walked out the door, stopping only to glance back at her best friend, as if she knew what Santana were thinking.

Just as she expected, after everyone else had left, Puck was hovering over Quinn. He reminded Santana oddly of Molly Weasley. It wasn't a thought she ever wanted to have again. Quinn wanted none of his help, however. She kept brushing Puck off, looking annoyed. Finally, she stormed out of the room, leaving Puck standing by the piano, staring at the door that had just been slammed closed. He didn't seem to realize Santana was even still in the room. She slowly walked up to him, and put a hand on his arm. He didn't turn to look at her.

"Hey. Can we talk?" He continued to look at the door for a couple seconds, before turning and looking Santana up and down.

He studied her face for a couple seconds before answering. "About the song?" At her nod, he sighed and nodded toward her backpack. "Grab your stuff. I'll drive you home."

The two walked to Puck's truck in absolute silence. Both were deep in thought. After Puck unlocked the doors of his truck, Santana climbed in, and breathed in the familiar smell. She had spent many hours in this truck. Puck put the truck in drive, and started to move when Santana said, "Wait!" Puck put the truck in park, and looked at her confused. "What? I thought you wanted to talk."

She ignored the question. "Puck, can we go to the pond?"

"Ana...its too cold to go to the pond." Santana smiled at the use of the nickname. She hadn't heard it since they broke up. "Please? We don't even have to get out or anything. I just really want to go to the pond."

Puck nodded, put the truck in drive, and drove to their favorite place in Lima. The only sound in the truck was the radio. The pond was a special place for the two of them. It had seen a lot in the lives of Puck and Santana. They had their first kiss at the pond. And their first fight. And now, it was going to see what was most likely the first serious conversation the two had ever had.

After Puck had parked the truck, Santana still didn't say a word. Puck sat and looked at her for a couple minutes before prompting her. "The song made you think, didn't it?"

She finally turned to look at him. "It made me confront things I had been avoiding."

"Like...?"

"Did you hear those lyrics? Have you ever heard a song that described our relationship better?"

Puck smiled, and sang: "I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too."

"Either way, I've found out, I'm nothing without you." Santana finished. "And I have freaking Rachel Berry to thank for it."

Puck's face turned serious almost immediately. "What do you mean?" He seemed almost afraid of the answer.

"I...breaking up with you was probably the dumbest thing I've ever done. Ever. We work together, Puck." He didn't say anything. "Am I wrong?"

"Ana, I've known that since we were fourteen. The first time I kissed you."

Santana smiled. "I know. I'm the dumb one, this time. Forgive me?"

Puck leaned over and kissed Santana. "Always. My life would suck without you, after all."

Later that night, Santana was laying on her bed, attempting to catch up on some homework when her phone rang. She saw it was Britt, and answered.

"Hey, how goes it?"

"Not bad. ....San, is that Kelly Clarkson I hear in the background?"

"What? Oh, yeah."

"You hate Kelly.....you fought with Rachel over singing that song in Glee today."

"Oh. I think Kelly has some redeeming points."

* * *

AN: Yes, its short. Yes, its cheesy. Yes, I love it. Reviews make me smile!

Until next time, Jaycie. xoxo


End file.
